


Midnight Howl ~ She-Wolf

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a radio talk show host, talking about the supernatural and his love-life on the air. Sometimes relatives suck and Stiles needs to remember he’s not alone…</p><p>.....I needed a bit of protective, sweet Derek so here he is.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Howl ~ She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freekydj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freekydj/gifts).



> To Freekydj for the song rec! 
> 
> The song is [She Wolf](http://youtu.be/booKP974B0k) by Shakira
> 
> * * *

”Hi, this is Stiles and you’re listening to the Midnight Howl on 185.5, Beacon Hills’ _other_ radio station. That was She Wolf by Shakira and it’s dedicated to my sister in law to be. And why you might ask am I dedicating songs to Cora? 

Well, I’m glad you asked. Because my week has been a complete pile of shit and it’s all down to her. Did I ever tell you, she was based with a pack in New York? Yep, broke Derek’s heart by running away from Beacon Hills at the first opportunity, which is fine because everyone needs to grow up and spread their wings. Although wolves don’t have wings. And he doesn’t blame her. Actually neither do I—normally. But I digress.

But then she completely set me up. I mean, who the hell tells a bunch of strangers that their brother in law to be is a freaking magician?” Stiles looked through the window but refused to acknowledge Catrina’s enthusiastic waving - he was on a roll and not about to stop. “Okay, so she didn’t say I was a magician—that’s what she normally calls me to my face. To _them_ she said I was a mage. And a mage that can do zygomancy—zygomancy! Who the hell studies shit like that in this day and age? 

And I’m 147 lbs soaking wet—fine, fine, I may have put a few pounds on since Derek and I settled down so more like 160 lbs but some of that is muscle, I’m telling you. But yeah, how the hell am I going to be lifting freakin’ corpses? You’re on the air.”

“Err, I wanted to ask about the rules of visiting another pack for college purposes and—“ 

“I don’t like touching corpses—they’re icky and tend to have leaking bodily fluids that get all over your clothes. It’s not a good look for anyone. Sorry, what did you say? Hey, Catrina, this guy hung up on me—do we have another caller? Hey, you’re on the air.”

“So, dude, like, if you get bitten by a radioactive spider—is that shit for real or just the movies? Cos I was working at the university the other day and I know they have a lab where I could take a spider and—“ 

“So now they want me to spend my weekend doing some big hoo-doo voodoo thing with a dead body—something about sorting out a pack problem by asking the former leader who just happens to be dead. And they’re keeping the damn body _on ice_ until I get there, like I want to deal with a frozen popsicle of a corpse! I mean, seriously, who—hey, Catrina, that caller hung up too! What is going on with people tonight?” 

“Stiles—“

“Scotty! You never ring me while I’m on the air—did I tell you about what Cora did?” 

“Yes, Stiles, you told me. You told Allison. You called Lydia. Dragged Derek out of work so you could complain about it. But dude, your Sound Engineer called me.”

“Catrina called you? Hey, what are you—fine, you’re gonna break the glass if you bang on it so hard Catrina. Hey everyone, you’re listening to 185.5, Beacon Hills’ Other radio station and I think Catrina has another song for you while I chat to my best bud.” Eyebrows beetled in his best Derek impression, Stiles scowled at Catrina as she set off “Our Lips Are Sealed” by the Go-gos, wondering if her pointed glare was meant to tell him something. “Scott, my bro from another—actually that sounds bad and you know I never say anything bad about Melissa. What’s the what?”

“Stiles, Catrina rang me to get me to speak to you to remind you that although this is a talk show, you’re meant to let other people actually, you know, _talk_? Because we get it—you’re worried about this whole zombie talking thing despite how cool I think it could be, but you’re freaking people out—“

“Wait, what? Oh my God, I haven’t let a single caller speak tonight have I? I’m sorry—I’m just really worried because they want me to bring Derek with me and if the answer comes back wrong, that puts him in danger, which brings you and the rest of the pack into the whole problem and things are relatively peaceful now so I didn’t want to drag us into something like this! Because there’s a Spanish pack who are threatening to kidnap the Spark and that means me, and you know all it takes is the hint of something like that and Derek gets all gloomy and morose and more creeper-like than usual, and I can’t stand the thought of him going back to parking outside the station to keep an eye on me and—“

“Stiles, I really need you to breathe okay buddy? Derek should be there by now—“

“NO! That was exactly what I wanted to avoid—well sort of, because I guess if he was listening tonight he knows more about it than I originally let on which means he’s going to be worrying already and damn it, Scott, you’re not supposed to help him blindside me!” Stiles watched as Derek waved at Catrina, dragging Isaac behind him as he came into the studio. “Scott, the next time you want a boy’s night incorporating the Xbox, you can count me out because this is betrayal—betrayal I tell—“ He didn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence as he was unceremoniously lifted over Derek’s shoulder and Isaac threw himself into the chair with too much familiarity for Stiles’ comfort. 

A heavy-handed slap to his rear made him cry out just as he gave a grinning Catrina the finger and Derek strode out of the building. By the time he regained his equilibrium, he was being dropped heavily into the passenger seat of the Camaro and Derek was kneeling in front of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that’s what you were worried about? About the Spanish pack?”

“I didn’t—it’s just that things have been relatively settled and I know how hard you’ve been working with the Werewolf Alliance Network. It just seemed like I would be causing you problems and—“

“Stiles, you have to know that you and the pack come first. If you don’t want to do this consultation, you say no.”

“But—“

“The Cortez Pack will be sanctioned for their threats and I promise **not** to turn into a complete creeper as you so eloquently put it. Why didn’t you say something?” There was something about looking into those eyes that soothed the hyperactivity bouncing around his head. He took a deep breath, the tenseness in his shoulder slowly dissipating as Derek took his hands and he remembered he wasn’t alone. “Can you try to remember this is what the Alliance Network is for? To _stop_ people having to do things under duress? Avoid pack wars? Yes?”

“Yeah, yeah, sarcasm so not needed.” Shifting forward as far as the sports seat would let him, Stiles dropped his forehead to come to rest against Derek’s, closing his eyes and completely relaxing for the first time since Cora’s phone call. “What about the show? Ahh, that’s why you brought Isaac.”

“Well, he’s filled in for you before—besides, it’ll give other people a chance to talk.” Derek leaned past him to flick on the radio, smiling as the strains of ‘Slave to Love’ came through the speakers. He stood gracefully, holding onto Stiles’ hand and tugging him gently out of the car. “Wanna dance?” 

“What, here?”

“Why not? Can’t a wolf dance beneath the moonlight with the love of his life?” 

“You are such a smoothie.” Stepping into Derek’s embrace, Stiles allowed his head to drop until it was nestled in the curve beneath Derek’s jaw. They danced in pleased silence for a little while, Derek’s arms pulling him close while his hands only wandered slightly south of Stiles’ waist. It was quite tame compared to how Derek normally behaved when he had his hands on Stiles. “So—wanna come to New York with me? Maybe see if this zombie talking as Scott calls it—or zygomancy as its officially called—works or not?” 

“I’d go anywhere with you—“ Just as Stiles was about to melt into a puddle at such a romantic statement from his stoic wolf, Derek finished speaking. “—besides, there’s a car part I want that will be easier to get there than here.” Stiles wapped him relatively gently on the back of the head, a hidden smile crossing his face as Derek gave a small chuckle. He loved those little laughs that Derek gave more than anything—they were all his. 

“That was Bryan Ferry singing ‘Slave to Love’ and it’s dedicated to my sap of an alpha who funnily enough Catrina informs me is dancing outside in the car park. Why the hell the two of them don’t go home where they can make as much noise as they like for a change is beyond me, but then neither of them were ever particularly brainy! This is 185.5 Beacon Hills radio and we’re actually letting you talk for the rest of the night. You’re on the air.” 

“That actually sounds like an excellent idea to me.” 

“Me too.” He’d have to find a way to thank Catrina and the pack later—in the meantime, he was going to make the most of his unscheduled night off and figure out what he needed to pack to go to New York to talk to frozen corpses. Only his life…

* * *


End file.
